Konaha Mew Mew!
by HamtaroAngel
Summary: TMMxNaruto crossfic. Zakuro and Pudding are teleported to the Naruto world! Havoc WILL reek! 'Specially when Pudding starts to like Naruto, and when Kakashi Kun likes Zakuro! Ch.2 is a biggie!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Again! Yes, u may have read my many other stories... don't forget to review them too! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto, or TMM... Cry so hard! I only own 'Teleport Jutsu'!

By: HamtaroAngel

**Konoha Mew Mew!**

One! New to the team!

Pudding Fon, the monkey-mew mew of the well-known, Tokyo Mew Mew, was enjoying a nice book that she had borrowed from Lettuce Midorikawa. It was about foxes, a mountain, and some very nice ninja. The Mews were on their ONE day off of work, and they wanted to enjoy every last minute—no, every last _second _of it. ... ... ...So, as I was saying, Pudding was reading a book.

"Wow! These guys are really cool! But still, no animal powers... too bad, so sad. Double wow, this really special guy, he's like, part fox! But, still no ears like me. It's inside him! He's so hyper! Like me! Triple wow, I never knew there was someone else out there so hyper like me!" Pudding was happily enjoying the book so much, that she didn't notice a slender girl with long purple hair walk in. Not until she said...

"Hey Pudding."

The monkey-girl glanced up. "Oh, hi Zakuro!"

"Are you having fun with Lettuce's book, and not destroying it?"

"Yes!—Wait, hey!"

Zakuro giggled. (totally O.O.C!) She looked at Pudding's book. "Y'know, monkey-girl, we will never meet them... even if we are mews."

"I know!" Pudding said in her usual, happy tone. "But y'know what would be really cool?"

"...What?" Zakuro asked, trying to humor Pudding.

"If we _could_ meet them! I wanna meet the fox-boy! I think you'd go good with his sensei, Zakuro..."

Zakuro blushed. "WHAT? ... Oh, but what about dear, little Tart?"

"Even YOU said it! We'll never meet them, so why bother talking truthfully! I love Tart, and you know it!"

In a world far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, FAR away...

A blonde boy in an orange jacket and orange pants, stood facing a boy with black hair, a blue shirt with white shorts. A girl with pink hair and a red dress with blue shorts, stood looking longingly at the black-haired boy. A man with gray-ish hair and a green vest-thingy, was leaning on a tree, watching them. They all had these headband thingies... that had a leaf on them.

Suddenly, the blonde-haired boy took out a kunai knife, and ran for the black-haired boy. The girl didn't do anything, but the boy stepped easily to the side, and stuck out his leg. The blonde couldn't stop, and he tripped over his leg.

"Sasuke!" The blonde yelled. "I'll get you next time!"

"Uh-huh... uh, Naruto... this is the 23rd time Sasuke beat you." The girl said.

"Sakura!" Naruto, the annoying blonde said.

"She's right, Naruto, it's pointless for you to even try to beat Sasuke. We'll try again tomorrow." The man said from the sidelines. He walked closer to the 3.

"Oh. Kakashi-Kun. WHYYY?" Naruto whined. "I was just about to beat him!"

"Give it up Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Yes, besides, I have to teach you all one Jutsu." Kakashi said.

"Okay..." The 3 said, following him to a nearby tree.

XXX

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all sat down, while Kakashi stood standing.

"This... is the 'Teleport Jutsu'. It will bring anything... well, not _anything_ to you. Now, watch." He did a few hand-signs, then said, "Kunai!" And POOF! A Kunai knife appeared in his hand.

The others stared in wonder. Kakashi looked up at them and smiled. "But no objects yet, now we will do animals." Kakashi showed them over-and-over again the hand signs. He then pointed to Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke did the signs, then said, "Raven!" And POOF! A Raven-Bird came out in his hand.

Next, Sakura Haruno. She too, did the hand-signs. "Rabbit!" POOF! A bunny popped in her hands.

Now it was Naruto Uzumaki. Hand-signs. "Puppy!" POOF! A puppy popped in his hands.

Kakashi clapped his own hands together. "Very good. Now, we will do 2 animals." The man did a hand sign like the first, but this one had a small change in the fingering. "Turtle! Mouse!" POOF! The 2 animals he wished for popped next to him.

Sasuke did the signs... perfectly. "Rat! Lizard!" POOF! (again) the 2 animals.

Sakura. Another perfect hand-sign. "Cat! Chipmunk!" POOF! 2 cute furry animals popped in her hands.

Before Naruto went, Kakashi spoke up. "Remember... even if _one_ finger is out of place, you won't get what you want. Now, Naruto, go."

He did, but when he did his hand signs, _one_ finger was out of place. Kakashi was about to say stop, but it was too late. "Monkey! Wolf!"

No poof.

Kakashi sighed. "Of course nothing came to you, the pointer-finger is supposed to be a little more to the left."

"Oh..." Naruto said.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Sasuke-San?" Sakura asked.

But, in 5 seconds, there was a poofing sound. It was from above them. Then, out of no where, came 2 girls. One with long purple hair, and one with short blonde hair. The blonde one landed in Naruto's lap, and the purple one landed on Kakashi, who fell. Sasuke and Sakura, the ones who were _not_ being used as a pillow, jumped up and got out their kunai knives.

Kakashi, from underneath the purple one, smiled. "It's okay, I do not sense danger with these two. Good job, though."

The 2 ninja sat down again.

"Now..." Kakashi said, getting up, "...Why were you 2 in a tree?"

The purple one stood up and pulled the blonde one off Naruto. "Well, we weren't actually in the tree."

"Yeah!" The blonde girl yelled. "We were in another place, not outside, than, all of a sudden, we got pulled into a hole, and ended up here!"

The purple one nodded. "Yes, Pudding is right."

"...Pudding...?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. That's Pudding Fon, and I'm Zakuro Fujiwara. She's right."

"so... you're name is Zakuro, and yours is Pudding?" Kakashi asked.

The girls nodded. "Who are you?" Zakuro asked.

"I'm Kakashi, this is Sasuke, that's Sakura, and that one is Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Hi Narutu!" Pudding yelled happily.

"IT'S NARUTO! N-A-R-U-T-O!"

"What should we do with them, Kakashi-Kun?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, we should send them to the Third Hokage." Kakashi said.

"Third? Hokage?" Zakuro asked.

"He's very important—I guess you can call him the 'mayor of ninja' here." Sasuke answered.

"—But we're not." Kakashi finished.

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"I may get into trouble for this, but I want to see their skills." The sensei said.

"Hold on, hold on." Sakura said. "What I don't get is, when Naruto asked for a monkey and a wolf, why are these 2 here?"

Zakuro stood up and gestured for Pudding to do the same.

"Good question. Not many people know of this, but we're—"

She couldn't finish her statement because there was a voice. It was an old man's voice. "_Kakashi... bring these two girls to me. Now._" It ended.

W-who was that?" Pudding asked.

"That was the Third Hokage." Naruto said, as he, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura, ran toward the place where they knew the Hokage lived. Zakuro and Pudding followed them.

XXX

They reached the place, and an old man was seated on the opposite side from the door.

"Yes, you called?" Kakashi said.

"Yes. Those 2 you have with you, they're not from here, as you can tell."

"Yeah, they're not." Naruto said.

"Then—why are they here?" The Third Hokage asked.

"Well, I was teaching the 'Telepot Jutsu', and Naruto did the wrong fingering, and some how, these 2 came."

"Odd. Why would these 2 girls show up, if all the senseis are supposed to teach animals first?"

"We've been trying to tell you..!" Pudding said.

"Shh! Can't you tell that this man is very, very important? Be respectful." Zakuro said harshly to Pudding.

"Well, anyway, before I sent them to you, I was wondering who their skills were." Kakashi said.

"Oh, well, fine then. Continue, but bring them to me with the results directly afterward."

Everyone nodded.

XXX

Everyone was at the training spot again.

"So, what we will do, I did this with the others too, well, you will try to get these bells—actually, _this_ bell." Kakashi held up the very same bell that team 7 had to retrieve.

"Fair enough. Pudding, let's go." Zakuro said as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all went to the side-lines.

Before going, though, Pudding whispered something in Zakuro's ear. "...Can we transform into Mew Mews?" She asked, and Zakuro slowly shook her head no.

"Well, ... ... ... ... ... GO!" Kakashi said, than yelled.

No one moved. Not Pudding, not Zakuro, and not the sensei. The wind blew, and the girls knew it was time to go.

Zakuro shot out at the man, and he dodged it, but Pudding however, was behind him, on the tree, when Kakashi had dodged, making the bell move, also making a perfect opportunity to get it. Pudding dove for it, as Zakuro was distracting him. She grabbed the bell, and before Kakashi noticed, went back up the tree. She hopped down from it, right next to Zakuro and showed up the bell.

The 3 on the side-lines stood in shock, and Kakashi was kind of in it too.

"...Very good. You worked as a team, and got the bell in... let's see," He took out a small stop-watch, and looked in it. "4 minutes. Wonderful. But now, as the Hokage wished, I must take you to him."

XXX

"..So, 4 minutes, eh?" The Third Hokage said, facing Kakashi, Zakuro and Pudding. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood outside the door.

"Y-yes, Hokage-Sama. 4 minutes."

"That's perfect. I don't know what I'll do with them, with girls so good at nin-jutsu. By the way, I don't mean to be rude, but how did you two get so good?"

"Thank you for think kindly of us." Zakuro said. "well, I used to travel all of Japan, and all those annoying poparatzi (fans)... I had to get them away. So I figured nin-jutsu would, and it did, so I practiced it."

"Uh-huh! And me, I have to care for my sisters and brothers, so nin-jutsu, besides being a Mew Mew, works!"

Kakashi and Hokage-Sama looked at each other. "Mew? ...Mew...?" They both asked.

"Oh, uh... never mind! My tongue slipped!" Pudding said, with a sweat-drop forming on her head.

"Well, I will find a place for them to go... some how." Hokage-Sama said.

"Wait!" Kakashi said. The girls thought this would be a good time to leave, so they did.

But Kakashi and Hokage-Sama didn't stop. "They could join Team 7. It would help the three."

"That may be a good idea, but no."

"But-But!"

"Listen, Kakashi—! I know that you think the purple-haired girl is cute, but no, means no!"

"H-HUH?" Kakashi said in a VERY, INCREDIBLY fake tone.

"...Never mind. I'm sorry for that sudden outburst. They will join your team, but only until I find another spot for them."

Kakashi stood up and bowed. "Th—Thank you, Hokage-Sama...!"

He walked out of the room and to the others.

"Zakuro, Pudding,"

"Yes?" They both said.

"You are temporarily part of Team 7."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay... Naruto stories are written too fast! I only put it on yesterday, and it's already on page 4...! 'Mazin', ain't it?

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM or Naruto... sadly...

By: HamtaroAngel

**NOTE: KURAI IS SAID 'KOO-RIE'!**

**Konoha Mew Mew! **

**Two! "I... I couldn't get to them... and, now they're gone..."**

Zakuro, Pudding, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-Kun where at the training spot, once again, right after he had told them that our 2 Mews, (although none of the ninja knew...) were on Team 7. Zakuro was wearing a dress with a high collar, like Sasuke, and a really, really short bottom part, that had slits up the sides. She had wraps on her thighs down until about 4 inches above her knee. The dress was a dark purple. Pudding was wearing her usual—a Chinese, light orange top, with the Chinese, light orange capris. And the rest, well, you know...

Anyways, it was another, normal day—Naruto fighting Sasuke, mainly...

Zakuro leaned closer to Kakashi on the tree. "Do they _always_ do this?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Oh... Is it okay if I send Pudding out there to go up against Sakura?"

He nodded again, and Zakuro pushed Pudding out. She rammed into Sakura.

"H-Hi...!" Pudding squealed.

"Hello Pudding. So, I'm guessing Kakashi-Kun sent you out here?"

She bobbed her head.

"Okay, then...! Let's go!" Sakura jumped back, as did Pudding.

Sakura swiped out a kunai knife, and so did Pudding. (Kakashi had given her and Zakuro some) Sakura ran fully at Pudding, who nimbly jumped up, and landed on her head. She jumped off, pushing Sakura forward. After that, Sakura turned around, to find the monkey-girl no where in sight. She shook her head, looking for Pudding, when the blonde girl snuck up behind her, and poked her shoulder. Out of reflex, Sakura elbow-jabbed Pudding—right into Naruto.

Pudding looked up at the blonde boy. He looked down at her. She blushed and slowly walked away. He kept looking at her go, when Sasuke kicked him in the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for!" Naruto screamed—and as usual, Sasuke kicked him again. The fight continued.

Pudding blushed more, and walked back to Sakura. "Well! I guess you won this one!" Pudding said happily, scratching her head.

_Woah, I hit her square-on, and she has nothing on her, not even a scratch!_ Sakura thought, and followed her back to the 2 by the tree.

Before they got there, Kakashi and Zakuro did some talking.

"I think Pudding likes Naruto." Zakuro said.

"Yep. But he doesn't care. The one time he's liked by a girl, since that NEVER happened before, he can't react to it. He doesn't know how to."

Zakuro nodded. "I hope he doesn't break her heart in case he never finds out."

"That may happen. You might want to tell Pudding not to like him so much."

"What about Pudding?" Pudding asked, walking next to them.

"N-Nothing!" They both said.

Pudding whispered in Sakura's ear. "I think your sensei likes Zakuro..." Pudding whispered.

"Yeah, but how can you tell? I can of course, 'cause I'm in his group, and he's usually either happy or stern. But now, he's just acting stupid." Sakura whispered back.

Then Zakuro popped in on their little conversation. "What about Kakashi-Kun and I?" She said, and the 2 both screamed. "...Whatever." And she walked back to Kakashi, who whistled for Naruto and Sasuke to come over to them. They did.

"Y-yeah?" Naruto asked.

"We are going to practice calling on certain animals, for help, if ever needed in a battle." The sensei said. "But don't worry if you don't get it in one try."

Everyone accept him sat down. He did a few hand-signs, one kind of like the 'Teleport Jutsu', and called, "Snake!" Then, out of the bushes, even thought they aren't usually found there, a green snake came out. It slithered up to Kakashi, without biting him.

He pointed at Sakura. She did the signs fine. "Rabbit!" Nothing. Again. Still nothing. Once more... This time, a bunny came out next, and snuggled up to her.

"See? I told you it may take more than one try." Kakashi-Kun said.

Next, Sasuke. He did the signs perfectly. "Raven!" Nothing. Sakura was shocked that her 'little –Sasuke-Waske' didn't get it. He tried again. "Raven!" He got it this time. A Raven flew down and landed on his shoulder.

Naruto. Good signs... "Fox!" Nothing. "Fox!" Nope. "Fox!". Uh-uh. "FOX!" ...you know it, right? Nope. "FOX!" He screamed, and this time it worked. A red fox came out of the bushes and waltzed up to him.

Now it was Pudding's turn. _This will be easy._ She thought. And as if her and Zakuro's minds were linked, she thought the same thing.

Pudding did the hand-signs perfectly. "Golden Lion Tamarain Monkey!" She yelled, and on the first try, that monkey swooped down to her from the trees.

"W-Wow, uh... very good Pudding." Kakashi-Kun stammered, confused that she, a 10-year-old got it on the fist try. "N-Now, Zakuro, your turn."

"Great." She said sarcastically. Hand signs also perfectly. "Gray Wolf!" She yelled, and as if on cue, a Gray Wolf came out of the bushes. Kakashi, as well as everyone else accept Pudding stared at them.

"...What?" Pudding wondered.

"Yes. They are great at this, and now, how to use them in a battle." Kakashi said.

"WHAT? You mean we're gonna _sacrifice_ them!" Naruto yelled. His fox saw him do this and growled in unison. He looked down at the fox.

"See? Naruto has already done it. He has linked minds with his animal. Everyone, try it."

Pudding and Zakuro got it on the dot, Sasuke next, then Sakura go it. Kakashi was already linked with his. He stood up with the snake next to him. He walked 2 steps to the left. The snake followed him. Then the right. It followed him again.

"See? If the linked minds thing works, it should follow you, unless you tell it to stay. But you have to think it to them, it's the only way to communicate with it." Kakashi-Kun said. Everyone tried it, and it worked for them.

Kakashi showed them how to battle with them next, and before they knew it, it was night fall.

XXX

**Naruto**

That night, as Naruto was walking to his apartment, his fox, that he had named 'Kurai', was with him. Kakashi had said that it had to stay with all of them until the next day, plus, they had to name them. Pudding happily walked next to him, with her monkey, called 'Banana'. (How obvious) She was to stay with him that night, as Zakuro with... well, that would spoil it...

But what they didn't know was, that they were being watched... Kurai didn't even sense it.

Anyway, they were at the door to the apartment, and Naruto unlocked to door. They walked inside. It was incredibly dark, so Naruto flicked on the lights. Kurai and Banana jumped immediately on the small couch, and Naruto and Pudding made their way to the small kitchen.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you tonight!" Pudding gleefully said.

"It's okay, and... hey, on the way here, did you get the feeling you were being watched?"

"Sorta."

Besides that, Naruto opened a cabinet, to find—NO RAMEN!

"AAAHH! I'M OUT OF RAMEN! OH NO!" Naruto yelled.

"Calm down, calm down." Pudding said. She took out a small change-purse that she had been holding. Inside was a bunch of shiny coins. She sighed. "Don't worry, I'll get you some. Be right back." She turned on her heel and began to walk to the door.

"I'll come." Naruto said.

"Nope...! _You_ stay _here_." And she went out the door.

XXX

About 5 minutes later, the very same presence that he had felt earlier, was back. It was very strong, and Kurai picked up on it. She growled loudly. Banana, being just a monkey, didn't notice—until a dark figure came up to the front door. With a snap of its finger, the lights broke. Now it was dark.

"W-Who are you!" Naruto yelled at the figure, which he found to be a girl with short hair in a pony-tail. It said nothing. "P-Pudding, if this is a prank, it's not very funny!"

The figure stepped closer. Kurai jumped down in front of it. She tried to bite its leg, but it kicked her into a wall. Banana saw this, and jumped for the thing's head, she whapped it to the side.

"B-Banana! Kurai!" Naruto said, and started to run for them, but the figure's gaze fell upon him, and he froze in his tracks.

A few words came from its mouth. "I wouldn't worry about them..." it said in a silky-smooth, yet deadly enough to send chills up your spine, tone. "I would worry about you." It stepped closer still, and Naruto grabbed for a kunai knife.

The figure put its hand out, said a few quiet words that Naruto couldn't understand, and an invisible thing shot out of its hand. The kunai knife was destroyed, and a part of Naruto's hand was bloody.

He winced, and went to pull out another knife. This time, the female figure didn't destroy it. Naruto ran for her, to try and stab her, but with the same non-understandable words, this kunai was also destroyed. Naruto was next. The thing said the words, but aimed for Naruto. It barely hit him, because he tried to jump out of the way, but it still got his left shoulder. But... just for a second, Naruto saw what it was, it was a lightning bolt-shaped arrow-thing. Although it wasn't _really_ an arrow, it was all energy. Another lightning-arrow shot out at him, and he felt it his chest. It was a felling that erupted inside him, one of pain. He fell to the ground, blood flying everywhere. But he wasn't dead—yet.

BUT, right as he landed, the door creaked open, and... and... Pudding walked in. At this sight, she dropped the ramen, and screamed. Then she ran to the unconscious Naruto, without noticing the figure.

"Naruto! NARUTO!" She screamed. No answer. "No, please don't die..." Her tears fell over his face. Then she noticed the figure that caused it. Her head whipped around.

"You—YOU! YOU did this to him, didn't you! DIDN'T YOU! WHY!" She screamed.

The thing, from what she could make out, smirked. A lightning-arrow formed in her hand.

"WELL! TOO LATE! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE!" She screamed in fury and sorrow. "Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphosis!" A flash of yellow light, and now there was Mew Pudding.

"Hmph, another one. Master only said to capture 2 boys, and one girl, but you can't be the girl. So I guess I'll just have to kill you." The figure said.

Pudding took a defensive step back. But then her weapons appeared. "Hah..! Ribbon...Pudding Ring Inferno!" She yelled, but the figure swayed to the side, dodging it, then throwing the lightning-arrow at it, and utterly destroying it.

"H-How'd you do that!" Pudding stammered.

The thing smirked again. It sent a very, very, VERY strong, one stronger than the others, lightning-arrow at Pudding. She tried to block it, but it didn't matter. She was sent flying to the side of the room, blood pouring.

The figure slowly walked over to Naruto, and picked him up. She then hopped out from a window, leaving an almost-dead Pudding, behind.

XXX

Quick Zakuro 

Zakuro sat up in a bed, made by Kakashi. She was sweating hard, she had a pain on her neck, right where the 'Mew Pendant' is when she's a Mew Mew. She clutched it with both hands. She thought it was nothing, so she tried to go back to sleep. But 5 minutes later, she was in pain again. Then it came to her. Pudding! She felt something was wrong, so she stepped out of the bed, and headed for Kakashi's room.

She found him sleeping, but this was more important. She poked him. He flinched. She pushed him from side to side with her hands. His eyes, this time, fluttered open, and when he saw Zakuro's face so up-close, he screamed. Zakuro fell backwards.

"W-What?" Kakashi asked sleepily.

"Uhh-uhh, I think something's wrong."

"What?"

"Well, I have this special, uhh, _connection_ to Pudding, and I feel something's wrong. And sh-she's with Naruto, so..."

"So something might be wrong with him, too?" Kakashi finished.

Zakuro nodded.

"Okay, we'll go check it out."

Zakuro left the room, and Kakashi got out of his bed. On the way out, he took an extra kunai knife.

Sasuke 

Sasuke lived alone, for now. He was alone in his 'house', when he felt something watching him. He glanced around, ready to fight. His raven, called 'Darkness', flustered his wings. Then he was sure something was watching him.

His head turned up to a high window, to see a woman with short, brown hair, in a pony-tail. Slung over her shoulder, was a bloody, unconscious Naruto. Sasuke stared at this intruder.

She flicked her fingers, and the lights broke. She then jumped down to Sasuke's level, and threw Naruto on the ground. Darkness tried to fly to him, to help him, but the woman punched the bird, who fell in a heap.

Sasuke didn't scream for his bird, he concentrated on this figure. "Who are you. And what have you done to Naruto." Sasuke said, more than asked.

The figure said nothing, but her hand glowed, it glowed, forming what we know as, a lightning-arrow.

"I said, WHO are you." Sasuke said, noticing the arrow of energy.

"Fine. If you must know, my name is Kyoko. And I have come to take you to my master, by Force, if necessary."

"Fine, _Kyoko_. But too bad, your plan won't work. You may have gotten that idiot, Naruto, but you won't get me."

"Heh. We'll see about that." And she threw a lightning-arrow at the boy. Sasuke dodged it, but barely. Kyoko kept throwing them, one after another, until Sasuke couldn't take any more pain. His body just wouldn't hold. After a shot to his legs, his right arm, his back, and now, his chest, his body gave up. He fell to the ground in a blood puddle, only giving Kyoko a scratch on her cheek, from a thrown kunai.

"...Wow. This one actually managed to hurt me. He was a tough one, too. But still, I won. He lost." Kyoko picked up Naruto, and now Sasuke. She hopped out the window.

XXX

Another quick Zakuro and Kakashi 

Zakuro and Kakashi (their animals, Zakuro's 'Grape', and Kakashi's 'Enishi', were protecting the house) Anyways, Zakuro and Kakashi were running, running to Naruto's apartment. They found the door already opened...

Zakuro didn't care, she broke it down, just to get inside. What the 2 saw, was horrible. A fox, a monkey, and most importantly—

"PUDDING!" Zakuro screamed, tears flying as she ran towards the half-dead girl, still in Mew form. Kakashi ran up behind her. He saw it too, but then he thought about Naruto. He started looking around for him, but nothing. But then he noticed, finally, that Pudding wasn't herself. To him, anyways... she now was in a yellow outfit, with a monkey-tail, and monkey-ears.

"It seems he's gone—and, uh, why does she have animals ears and a tail?" Kakashi asked Zakuro.

"B-Because... sob, she's a... sob, a Mew Mew. Sob, sob." Zakuro answered through heavy breaths. "A-and I think she's almost d-dead...!" She yelled, putting her ears as close to Pudding's chest as possible, to try and hear for her heart.

Suddenly, Pudding's eyes creaked open. "Z... Zakuro.."

"Pudding—PUDDING!" Zakuro yelled happily.

"N...Naruto... he, he was... ugh, taken by... someone... and now it think... it's, the ... thing that did this... ouch... to... Sasuke... and... Saku..." Her voice faded away and her eyes shut. Zakuro gently put her head down, and stood up, then she did the hand-signs for the 'Teleport Jutsu', and yelled, "Grey Wolf, Grape!" And Grape, Zakuro's wolf, appeared.

_Take care of Pudding._ Zakuro told the wolf through her thoughts. The wolf agreed.

"Now, Kakashi-Kun, where do Sasuke and Sakura live?"

XXX

They visited Sasuke's house, to find it empty, with a bunch of blood-stains, and one hurt bird. Kakashi called his snake, Enishi, to watch it. Next was Sakura's house. On the way to Sakura's house, Kakashi was thinking. _C-Could it be her...?_

XXX

Sakura 

Sakura had the house to herself, since her parents were away. But she wasn't inside it yet, she was outside the door. But something _was inside_ the door. Something that will make Sakura scream.

She unlocked the door, went in and tried to flick on the lights, but, the lights would not turn on. She looked up at them, and through the thick darkness, she found them to be broken... She got scared, thinking about running to Sasuke's house for help.

She turned to run, but then a voice came. "Don't even bother to run." Sakura whipped around. A female figure, whom we now know as 'Kyoko', stood, leaning on 2 bodies. And one white, bunny-looking lump was next to her, motionless. Sakura's rabbit, named 'Sasu', had gotten inside first, and was already hurt...

"Wh-Who are you! And what do you mean!"

Kyoko walked into a moonlit patch, lit-up from a sky-light window.

Sakura gasped at what Kyoko was holding. "Naru-NARUTO, SASUKE!" She fell to the ground, on her knees, and Kyoko took this opportunity to lash out one of her lightning-arrows. It the helpless Sakura in the chest, and, in a blood-puddle, like Sasuke and Naruto, fell to the ground. Kyoko picked her up too, and jumped out the door.

XXX

But outside, something there was unexpected for Kyoko. 2 people, one with purple hair, and a man with gray-ish-ish hair. Both were glaring at Kyoko.

Then Kakashi spoke up. "So, I was right. It was you, Kyoko Yobizuma."

Zakuro had never heard Kakashi sound so menacing and full of anger. But still, she was upset too.

Kyoko smirked. "Hmph. So you knew it was me. Smart. But still, what Master wants, Master _gets_. So in order to get them back, _you_ must fight _me_." She put the bodies of Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke down. "Too bad I didn't kill that runt, that monkey-girl. She spilled information about me. Too bad, in the end, you'll all die, anyway." She jumped down.

_RUNT!_ Zakuro was enraged. She couldn't take it anymore. "Kakashi-Kun, stand back."

"H-huh?" he said, but stepped back anyway.

"Good, now, Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorphosis!" A flash of purple light. Mew Zakuro!

"Y-You're one too...!" Kakashi stammered. "O-Of the wolf!"

Zakuro turned around. "Yes, sorry I kept it a secret."

Now Kyoko was mad, she sent a lightning-arrow at the 2. Zakuro was able to jump on Kakashi-Kun to get him out of the way. (Yeah, you're probably thinking, 'B-But Kakashi-Kun's a lot better than to not see that coming!' And you're right. But, Zakuro was in the way, so he couldn't see.)

"Oh, I missed. But oh well, this one _won't_." She threw another arrow at them. They were in too bad of a spot to move away, but Zakuro got out her whip-thingy-weapon, and slashed it away. "Ribbon... Zakuro's Pure!"

Kyoko, when the whip almost hit her, grabbed it, and pulled it, and Zakuro away, into the roof she was on. Zakuro crawled out of some shingles, to find Kakashi battling against Kyoko.

"Heh! Good job surviving this far, but I think it's about time I made my leave...!" She yelled, and threw a smoke-ball. When it cleared, Kyoko wasn't there, just Zakuro and Kakashi. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's bodies were gone, too. Zakuro hopped to the ground, next to Kakashi.

She fell to the floor, crying. "I... I couldn't... get to them... and now... they're gone..." Zakuro said mournfully.

Kakashi bent down to her and... and... and he hugged her. She hugged back. And cried, she also cried...

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

WOAH! Odd ending, very different! Sorry if this one was really long and boring... This was 10 pages long on 'Word'! Please Read and Review! PLEASE!


End file.
